


Dean's first Christmas

by SallyShipton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Eventual Happy Ending, Hopeful Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Slight fluff - possibly if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyShipton/pseuds/SallyShipton
Summary: Written from this prompt:Challenge: write a 5 sentence destiel fic for the prompt: absent





	1. Chapter 1

Dean should have known it would be hard this Christmas, it was difficult for the last few months, thanksgiving was painful with all the questions about where 'he' was. 

He knew he messed up, he shouldn't have expected it to go back to the way it was just because of the holidays. 

Cocooned in a pile of blankets wearing a sweater that was left behind and already drunk, all he can think of is 'his' absence, wishing he could change things, apologise properly, start over. 

Grabbing out his phone the only text he sends that Christmas eve is "I miss you Cas, and I'm sorry." The only message he got back was "Message not sent."

Dean spent his first holiday season alone without Cas.


	2. Cas Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's side

Cas's heart hurt, he regretted leaving like he did all those months ago, packing as much as he could while they yelled at each other, he walked out the door of the home they had built together for the last time.

His brother had taken him in and for the first few weeks had tried to find out what happened, Cas just couldn't stomach the words to tell him. 

The past few months Cas couldn't help but obsess over the missing piece of his heart he had given to Dean all those years ago, he missed him, it was Christmas eve and Cas, trying to escape his family, left and just started walking, with no direction, and no intended destination.

It hurt to know he still loved Dean and always would, he lost his phone while running away from his happiness, the only way he could contact Dean was to go to their old house and hope he would listen, hope he was still there. 

Cas found himself on a very familiar street, His street, their street, he took a deep breath and continued to walk down this pathway knowing it could lead to his happiness or his deepest heartbreak, as he raised his hand to knock he thought to himself 'absence really does make the heart grow fonder', hoping that thought went both ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their ending
> 
> Maybe

Dean awoke to a knock on the door, passed out from drinking and crying himself to the point of being sober and exhausted, he didn't want to open the door, not ever again, not unless it was Cas, he knew what those chances were.

Still wrapped in his cocoon of Cas's sweater and a pile of blankets he stumbled to the sink to wash his face and check the time, hoping Christmas was over already, it was only just 1am, 23 more hours of Christmas without Cas, reaching for another bottle there's a knock on the door again.   
\--  
As Cas knocked on the front door once more promising himself it would be the last time, he couldn't help thinking that he might be disturbing a strange family, knocking this late, still unsure of what to say to who ever ended up opening this door.  
As he turned around and started to walk away the door opened.  
\--  
"Cas?" Dean was confused, hopeful, and wondering why he was here but also not caring, Cas was here, Dean wasn't letting this chance slip by. With more tears coming he swept Cas into a consuming hug the only words that could escape his lips were "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry, I love you so much."  
\--   
Cas let all of the past melt away as he was encompassed in the arms of the person he loved and missed most in the world, hearing Dean's words he pulled back slightly, just enough to look at his face, eyes red with tears and dark circles from exhaustion. Through his own tears he told Dean "we definitely need to talk about this and what happened, but I love you so much, I am not walking away again, let's go lay down and get some proper sleep, we can talk when we wake up."   
As Cas took dean's hand and lead him inside their home he could help but think this was a new beginning for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic posting, I know its short, but that's okay.
> 
> I know it hurts I'm sorry.
> 
> Feel free to leave me any comments :)


End file.
